Summoning Temple
The Summoning Temple is the place to buy a Summoning Grimoire and searching for information on the major events in the beginning of the summoning era, Guardian Spirit Beasts or Innate Skills, would need to show an introduction letter to search for information with regards to Guardian Spirit Beasts and Innate Skills etc. Furthermore, he would need to tell them about his own knowledge so that it could be shared with others. Only then would he be able to search for information regarding Innate Skills and Guardian Spirit Beasts. 100 gold and D.N.A. of the recipient is need to get the grimoire, the Magic Crystal Cube was a compulsory procedure to check the person retrieving the grimoires' identity, you take out your Card and placed it on top of the cube, then you place your hands on top of the Magic Crystal Cube, this thing could even detect lies "According to our usual practice, we would like to ask a question that you must reply honestly." "The Ancient Code recognised you to be the grimoire proxy. You have completed the last recognition. We have to enforce the last identification in order to protect other grimoire holders from getting their grimoire stolen. I have to warn you that if there grimoire was lost before they managed to contract it, or if it was stolen, you must come here bearing the Clan Master’s letter to replace it. Furthermore, you must wait for at least a year before we can replace you with another grimoire,” The Summoning Temple was an isolated, pagoda-like building. It was located in a residential area, but other than grimoire contractors, it did not allow other warriors to enter. All of the members of the Four Great Clans and Three Royal Households would send their babies or their baby’s’ blood the moment they were born so that it could be identified whether they were grimoire contractors under the Grimoire Contractor Identifier. Due to their closed marriages, there hadn’t been anyone from the later generations of the Four Great Clans who couldn’t contract a grimoire in the past thousand years. As for the Royal Households, although there might be some who weren’t grimoire contractors, these people would never be recognised by the Royal Households; they might not even be able to live. They would think that these people were bastards and not of pure lineage of the Emperor, which would make them fake princes and princesses. Once it was clear that they couldn’t contract a grimoire, the Royal Household would quietly dispose of the mother and the baby. They would announce to the public that it was a difficult birth, and that neither the mother nor child managed to survive. As for all the other families in this world, they would also do the same test for their child. The only difference was that most of their later generations couldn’t contract a grimoire. The Four Great Clan’s outstanding bloodlines was something that ordinary people could only be extremely jealous of. The only thing that make these ordinary people feel a little better was that there are not many people belonging to the Four Great Clans. The number of descendants that the Four Great Clans have is much lower than an ordinary family’s. For example, in the current generation of the Yue Clan, there are only nine grandchildren. That number was already large for the Yue Clan, but ordinary families, on the other hand, would have given birth to ten grandchildren at least. They could win with numbers. Although the success rate of contracting a grimoire was not high, with the addition of pills and strong medicines, every generation could ensure that there was one or two grimoire contractors in their generation. guard- middle-aged man elder- elder Ma Category:Da Xia Empire Category:Tian Luo Empire Category:Zi Jin empire Category:Grimoire owner Category:Four Great Clans Category:Three Royal Households Category:Soaring Dragon Continent Category:Place